Kneazle Luv
by dreamsofthenightsky
Summary: I m not good at summaries! :) Harry stays AT Hermoines house- they start dating- its their last year- heartbreaks, dates. and KNEAZLES! :) rated R for later chapters possibly and some use of language BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!
1. Meetings and Greetings

Kneazle Luv  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, except for the characther i make up and the kneazles!! J.K. Rowling does, that brilliant woman. Lucky Duck!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Meetings and Greetings Harry's POV  
  
Stupid Dursleys. They cven drive me Kings Cross Station!!! I've been asking all summer. Oh well. Hey, and owl. It's hermoine's. Hermoine. God I love that women. I opened the letter. It says:  
Dear Harry,  
How've you been. Mum and dad are going sumwhere and i need u to stay with me the rest of the summer (A/N: they have 3 more weeks left). Ron might come, probably not. He's in Romainia visiting Charlie with is family. You could fly here directions are enclosed.  
Love Always,  
Hermoine** YIPEE!!!!! SHE NEEDS ME!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! HGPOV I hope Harry can come and stay with me. I miss his intoxicating emerald green eyes that bore into my heart and soul when we make eye contact. Good thing Ron cant come. He can be such a stupid git sometimes plus he likes me. Oh well. That leaves Harry all to myslef for three whole weeks. 'Hermoine!! stop thinking like that!! he's your best friends for god's sake!!(no offence to any very religious ppl, if there is plaese tell me and if there are enough ill change it!!:) )He'd never think og u that way and ur ugly!!! He could have any girl he wants!!!' "Hey, i can dream can't i??"heyy!! Harry wrote back!!  
Dear Hermy, Of course I'll stay. HHmmmmmmm......... no Ron eh? What will we do without him??(mischivous grinon face) I'll fly be ther esoon  
All My luv,  
Harry  
  
I think i'll spruce myself up abit she thought and went off to take a bath.  
  
HPPOV  
  
Harry was on his broomstick thinking of Hermoine.(He's no angel!!;) He caught sight of Hermoine's house and landed. He rang the doorbell to hear Hermy scream "OH ShaT IT"S HARRY!!!" and to hear her get scolded by her mother for using foul language. Harry put on a smirk as Mrs. Granger let him in he was introduced to the family and they went back to packing. Harry was left inthe living room in awe how averything was so homey when Hermoine came down. She was wearing khakis and a sky blue halter top that changed to mathc your mood or outfit. She looked radiantly beautiful. Her cheeks had a slight tint and a soft, warm glow to them. Her eyes sparkled like no tomorrow, and her lips were shiny and had a tint to them too. Her whole face lit up as she smile when she saw Harry as she exclaimed "Harry I've missed you SO MUCH!!!!!!!!" and she embraced him and gave him a small kisss on the cheek. Harry retuned the hug "I missed you too Herms." "AHEM!" someone coughed in the background  
  
A/N DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll leave you there with the suspense!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2&3 Showing and Knowing

Chapter 2: Showing and Knowing  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anythingof Harry potter, j.k. rowling does blah.. blah... blahhhhhhh........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Well, whoever coughed got Harry and Hermoine's attention. They stopped the embrace and stepped away from each other and blushed horribly. "Sorry to inturrupt but honey we're leaving now and harry you have our blessing but if u ever hurt my daughter u can't set 1 foot in this house unless she says so." Hermoine's dad said and they left. (A/N They r in their last year) "So Herms, what do you want to do?? Shall we eat?? I'm starved" Harry said. "Sure. I'll go get something... or or make something....." Hermoine said, her mind clearly in some other galaxy(A/N when im writing im in the andromeda galaxy fighting off big writers block aliens Lol!!) on some other thing. Hermy started to make some eggs and bacon and pancakes in the kitchen. (hermoine thinking)'Man, he's even more cute than last year. He's grown a lot-' Hermoine was snapped out of her daydreams and into reality by harry's voice "Umm.. Herms?? where can i sleep??" Harry asked . "Oh im sorry harry im just.. nevermind" she mumbled. She gave Harry a grand tour of the house and the last was her room. 'Wow this looks so hermoine. She's so different in school this looks so her.' "wow hermy this is so you." Harry stated. The room was kind of feng shui with alot of yoga, peacefulness and smarts. The bookcase was full and hermoine said the rest was in the attic.  
Hermoine looked so weary later on that day. "Herms, is there something wrong???" harry asked during supper. "Yeah, i'm just-just- im just under a lot of stress lately." she replied and huridly finished her supper and left the table to wash the dishes as to not to be confronted by the issue. "So how were the Dursley's this summer??" Hermoine asked changing the subject. "Same old, same old." Harry said "how were you this summer?? She sent harry a death glare and left the kitchen. 'I wonder what that was about. AH, im screwing my chances up with her.' harry thought and hurridly washed his dishes and went to find hermoine. She was in the attic reading a book about love. She quickly hid it and picked up another book called "Hogwarts: A History II". "mind if i ask what you were reading before i came in here??" harry asked as he slid down in the chair next to her "Yes i do mind." Hermoine said clearly not interested in taling. Harry shrugged and went to find a book. He grabbed a book called "How To Get the Girl" by Corsiva Norton and sat down on the other side of the room and started reading. Hermoine on the other hand grabbed another book and started reading, thinking harry hadnt noticed. But Harry did notice and he read the title of the hugly thick book: "How To Get the Guy and Not Have Stress; Novels I to IV" Harry smirked. 'i wonder why shes reading that- she already has a guy, she just doesnt know yet' he inwardly laughed then felt bad about the way she was acting. At 10:00 P.M. harry got up said goodnight to hermoine and left witha great plan. He left the book he was reading in plain sight and stayed outside the closed door. He heard Hermoine scramble up over to the book and say "why is reading this- he's already got a girl he just doesn't know it- yet" she mumbled the last word and continued reading her book.  
It was about midnight and harry couldn't fall asleep so he went up to the attic to see if hermoine was there. He broought a blanket incase she sleeping. Sur eenough, she was. Harry left the book there with abookmark in it so she wouldnt lose her page and carried her down into her room. Harry thought she was asleep. But she wasn't.'is harry carring me??' she was gently laid down into a bed(hers) and was covered with a light blanket seeing as though is was hot outside and inside. He turned on a fan to cool the room off. "Goodnight my love, my sweet hermoine. I love you." Harry said and gave her a small soft quick kiss on the lips and left.  
'oh my god he kissed me goodnight!! He said I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Hermoine just couldn't sleep and was all groggy the next morning. She got up and checked on harry, who looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping. Harry was awake laying there, but hermoine didn't know that. She went over to his bed and whispered into his ear "I love you harry. I love you with all my heart." and kissed him quickly on the lips and left.  
As she left Harry opened his eyes and bolted straight up in his bed and touched his lips where hermoine had kissed them. "Oh my god" he whispered over and over again as he showered and got dressed. He came downstairs to find hermoine gone but a note and some brekfast out for him. He sat down and read the note over and over analysing it while eating his brekfast. The note said:  
Harry- I've gone out shopping and I'm visiting Lavender Brown she lives on the other side of town. I'll be back for dinner.  
Love Always and forever,  
Hermoine** Harry got up and did the dishes, a perfect plan forming in his head.  
  
A/N Well?? How do ya like it??? Review REView REVIEW!!!! THNX EVEry1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 4 The Date and theTrueFirstKiss

Chapter 3: Girly Stuff and Library Rebuff  
  
Disclaimer: i still dont own any of harry potter  
  
HGPOV  
  
I'm at Lavender Brown's. She is one of my best friends, since first year. Now we're just doin boy talk and girly stuff like makeovers. She taught me how to do my makeup and stuff and she likes doing my makeup and other pplz too.  
"So lav, still crushin' on ron??" i said as i was doing her hair "Still crushin' on harry??" "Yes u smart alec"(HG) "Yep over hear" "any luck yet??" "YES!!!!!!!!" i said and i spilled it about how harry kissed me goodnight and said i luv u to me and then i did the same to him but in the mornig before i left. "Oh my god Hermoine u are soooooooooooo lucky" lavender said. "Yes i am. All done." i said as we switched places for makeup and hair. "Darn hermy i envy u ur so beautiful." lav said when she was done "Not like u lavvy" i said and we giggled together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's POV I looked around at the work i had done. The attic was now definitly a library for my angel Hermoine. It had bookshelves with little angels and stars and stuff and all the boxed books were in the shelves all in alphabetical order. There was a fireplace that you could control and there were reading lights and comfy armchairs and blankets and couches. There was even a little drink machine that automatically filled itself up if it was empty with whipped cream, cream, sugar, etc. and hot chocolate, apple cider, slushies, etc. and a first aid kit if u got cuts or sumtin. The best parts were the study corner and the 6 bookshelves that harry had bought and filled with books that hermoine would like/ didn't have. He also got thier school supplies. He thanked Dobby and his friends and they left. Now harry had to fix dinner. He made spaghetti with a garlic and herb sauce and seafood in it. He brought their plates in and covered them so they would stay warm. He dimmed the lights, lit the candles, and put on soft music. He wrote Hermoine a note saying all his emotions about her and he asked her to be his girlfriend. If yes she should attend dinner in the dining room wearing the dress he had bought for her. He sent the note and the dress of with hedwig. Now to freshen up.  
  
A/N: How is it?? read and review please!!! :) thnx :* 


	4. DIagon ALley and MEetings with friends

Kneazle Luv Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, i don't own anything of harry potter J.K. Rowlings does. God Bless that brilliant woman!! O:)  
  
Chapter 5=-Diagon Alley and Meetings with Friends  
  
~~~**Getting Steamy in the Kitchen**~~~ Harry awoke the last day he was here at Hermoine's to the smell of Hermoine's wonderful cooking. Hegot up and showered and got dressed Walking into the kitchen silently he decided to suprise his new girlfriend(Hermoine- she's soooooooo lucky). He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulled her towards her and whispered into her ear "'Morning my love" and nibbled her ear and kissed her neck. Hermoine, apparently excpected this to happen so she spun around so she was facing him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionitly and then returned to her cooking. "I guess i wont be needing coffee this morning. jo'bout you harry my love??" said Hermoine to her new boyfriend "Hmmmm.. I don't know maybe I need a few more of these." he replied and kissed her some more. "Harry..mmmm...... this isn't really the place to having a snog session...." Hemroine said and harry put on a puppy dog face with the eyes and looked hurt and deprived "unfortunitly...." she added seductivly as she put brekfast on the table she ate quickly and went to diagon alley after telling harry earlier. "Harry I'll meet you in Flourish and Botts at 12:30 ok?? im going to meet the girls somewhere and shop k luv??" hermoine said earlier and gave him a passionite but chaste kiss on the lips, which aroused harry 'damn, this girl is going to drive me insaine' harry thought after she left. He followed suit and went to the Magical Creatures store to find and order something special.  
  
~~~&&Diagon Alley Meetings&&~~~ Hermoine was meeting Lavender and Ginny at an ice cream parlor at 10:30 a.m. Hermoine arrived a few minutes late and ginny squealed at her arrival giving her a hug, so did lavender. "so how was your date with harry??" lavender asked with anticipation "Naughty" hermoine said with a wide grin on her face. "you guys are boyfriend girlfriend now???!!!?!?/!!???!!!!" ginny exclaimed hiding he rhatred for hermoine. 'what is she doing with potter he should be mine!!!!!! knowing how thye are i'll have to do something wickedly evil to breakthem up' ginny excused herselfand said she needed to be somewhere.  
'I'll show them i need draco's help i'll just use my slutty tricks and he'll be helping in no time' she thought and wondered off into the crowd.  
  
"so where would you like to go first??" Lavender asked Hermoine. "Flourish and Botts theres - a, a a a, couple of books i need to pick up there- no- remember those kneazles we had last year?? lets go see if we can find some to buy!!!! i have a permit and you can get one too they have sign ups there!!! Come on!!" hermoine said and dragged the girl off to the store. 


End file.
